Cinq Pokéballs
by Elayan
Summary: [OS] Le Champion d'Arène a donné à Jericho cinq pokéballs et une mission : capturer son tout premier pokémon.


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement mensuel organisé par le FoF. Le but était de rédiger quelque chose sur le thème " **Nénuphar** " en une heure (de 22h à 23h). Intéressée ? Envoyez-moi un MP ! :D

Pourquoi Pokémon ? Même moi je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée :D

BREAK LINE

Jericho s'accroupit dans les hautes herbes. Le garçon n'était pas bien grand, même pour ses dix ans il était petit, et ce n'était pas sa casquette bien trop grosse pour lui qui le faisait paraitre plus grand. Mais petit ou pas, ce n'était pas la question.

Il avait une mission. Le Champion d'Arène lui-même la lui avait donnée. A lui. Il lui avait offert cinq Pokéballs et l'avait envoyé se promener en forêt avec pour mission de capturer un Pokémon. « Mais attention à ne pas te blesser, d'accord ? » lui avait-il dit. « N'attaque pas de Pokémon trop fort, ça ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à te blesser… et à gaspiller tes Pokéballs. »

Jericho n'avait pas obéi, bien évidemment. Il était impatient, comme tous les enfants de son âge, alors quand il avait vu cet énorme Roucarnage, il lui avait jeté une Pokéball sans réfléchir, et puis une deuxième en supposant avec entêtement que la première était sans doute cassée. L'oiseau énervé l'avait poursuivi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de finalement laisser tomber cet humain idiot.

Cette leçon aurait sans doute suffit à n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas à Jericho. Il avait lancé une Pokéball sur un Sablaireau qui avait failli lui arracher la tête si le garçon n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de grimper à un arbre (l'écorce en garderait les marques de griffes pendant de longues années), et une autre sur un Papillusion qui, plus calme que les précédentes cibles, l'avait simplement enveloppé dans un nuage de poudre avant de le laisser là où il était, profondément endormi.

Jericho s'était réveillé au coucher du soleil. Il avait d'abord paniqué, sa mère devait être terriblement inquiète, il se ferait sans doute gronder d'avoir manqué le diner… puis il avait contemplé sa dernière Pokéball. La Champion d'Arène lui avait fait confiance. Il ne donnait pas de Pokéball à tous les enfants du village !

C'était pourquoi il était toujours là, près du ruisseau, caché dans les hautes herbes, les paupières plissées, les yeux rivés sur les nénuphars qui bougeaient, animés par une présence sous-marine. Mais cette fois Jéricho ne ferait rien sans réfléchir. Pas question d'essayer de capturer un Pokémon poisson… c'était bien trop compliqué. Par contre s'il s'agissait d'un Nenupiot comme il le supposait… il tenait sa proie.

A petit pas prudents, aussi discret qu'il le pouvait, il s'approcha du bord de l'eau. Doucement, avec une lenteur exagérée, il s'avança, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit juste au-dessus des plantes et qu'il essayait vainement de voir ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Et soudain, sans qu'aucun indice ne lui permette d'anticiper, la chose sous l'eau l'attaqua. Jericho bondit en arrière alors que deux longues cordes l'avaient déjà attrapé, entrainant dans sa chute le Pokémon agresseur. Le garçon se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air avec un Pokémon sur le ventre, au moins tout autant surpris que lui.

Ce n'était pas un Nénupiot. Ni un poisson. Ni même rien de vaguement aquatique. C'était un Bulbizarre à l'air revêche malgré sa petite taille. Son bulbe était tout rond, avec des feuilles surdéveloppées qui pendaient bêtement sur les côtés où il n'y avait plus de fleur à couvrir. Ses lianes étaient néanmoins bien fermement enroulées autour des bras du garçon. Mais Jericho était plutôt solide pour sa carrure, à moins que ce ne soit l'animal qui soit trop faible.

Le Bulbizarre grogna et, voyant que son attaque n'avait aucun effet, tenta de s'échapper. « Non, attends ! » cria Jericho en l'attrapant. Le Pokémon rugit lorsqu'il fut soulevé de terre, ses petites pattes battant l'air dans le plus grand ridicule. Mais le garçon n'entendait pas le relâcher : il tenait son premier Pokémon, il l'avait attrapé sans Pokéball… et tant pis s'il était faible, après tout.

« Attends, attends… » répétait Jericho sans cesse, alors qu'il tentait de fouiller ses poches tout en maintenant l'animal en furie contre lui. Le Bulbizarre était comme fou, à croire que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner dans l'eau. Et à force de se débattre, il parvint à se dégager suffisamment pour mordre cruellement la main libre du garçon.

Jericho serra les dents pour ne pas crier et le temps se suspendit. La langue du Bulbizarre sentit autre chose que le gout métallique du sang : la douceur du sucre. Pour amadouer la bête, le garçon avait sorti un bonbon de sa poche et, pour blesser l'humain, la Pokémon avait gobé le bonbon par inadvertance.

Il cessa de s'agiter et Jericho relâcha légèrement sa prise. « M'en veux pas. » il murmura lorsque sa main fut de nouveau libre. Avec un geste rapide, il pressa sa toute dernière Pokéball contre l'animal qui n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. La Ball s'agita un instant dans la main ensanglantée du garçon, mais le résultat ne faisait déjà plus aucun doute.

Le Bulbizarre était capturé.

BREAK LINE

Pour une première entrée dans ce fandom, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir bossé avec Bulbizarre… par contre je ne suis pas terriblement satisfaite. Ce n'est pas complètement à jeter, tout de même, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois :D


End file.
